films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Joe
The Care Bears 1st Movie Animation | Paction | Drama | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Sci-Fi | War - March 29, 1985 Doug Stone as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Steven Wright) Alberto Carroll as Uncle Professor Leonardo Cherrywood (Kim Old Grandfather's),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) Fred Stinson as Evil Batty Louie (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeremy Irons) Wendie Malick as Ann Cherrywood Tim Allen as Timothy Cherrywood Alec Baldwin as Evil Dennis Thunderstorm Dark Heart (Nicholas Father's) Rex Linn as Madge Sinclar as Jack Palance as Steve Harvey as Jeffery Tambor as Neil Ross as Fred Dalton Thompason as Malcolm McDowell as Eddie Izzard as Jim Carrey as Music By Joel McNeely & Mark Isham Patricia Cullen The Care Bears 2: A Our New Generation Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Sci-Fi - March 21, 1986 Wes Studi as Sir Colonel Coach Champ Chief (Camp Champ's Father's Bossy) John Ingle as (Camp Champ's Grandfather's),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Daddy Topps The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Linda Gary as (Christy Granny's),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Grandma The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Alberto Carroll as Uncle Professor Alberto (Christy Old Grandfather's),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) Tim Allen as Marvin (John & Christy's Father's) Wendie Malick as Becky (Dawn and Christy Mother's) Mary Jo Catlett as Annabelle (John & Dawn or Christy's Old Grandmother's) Doug Stone as Male Moose (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Steven Wright) Jayne Eastwood as Female Moose Jayne Eastwood as Birthday Bear/Mrs. Kim Cherrywood Pauline Rennie as Cozy Heart Penguin Joel McKinnon Miller as George Segal as Diana Baker as Elton John Tim Rice Jodi Benson as Thumbelina Gary Imhoff as Prince Cornelius Gino Conforti as Jacquimo Joe Lynch as Grundel Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's Mother Will Ryan as Hero/Reverend Rat Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle June Foray as Queen Tabitha Kenneth Mars as King Colbert Charo as Mrs. Toad Carol Channing as Ms. Fieldmouse John Hurt as Mr. Mole Danny Mann as Mozo Loren Lester as Gringo Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee Tawny Sunshine Glover as Gnatty Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug Pat Musick as Mrs. Rabbit Tony Jay as the Cow Disney's Maverick Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Music | Thriller | Western - May 27, 1994 Pooh/Tigger Howard Morris as Gopher Travies Oates as Bud Luckey as Eeyore Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz Wayne Stewart as Wylie Burp Joe Lynch as Grundel Toad Danny Mann as Mozo Will Ferell as Loren Lester as Gringo Tony Jay as Cow Chazz Palminteri as Richard Kind as Laurie Metcalf as James Cromwell as Don Rickles as Jim Varney as Erik Von Detton as Vincent Price as Thomas.F.Wilson as Bronson Pinchot as Mackenzie Astin as Will Stoneman Kevin Spacey as Harry Kingsley Mel Gibson as Bret Maverick Jodie Foster as Annabelle Bransford James Garner as Marshal Zane Cooper Stephen Root as Graham Greene as Joseph Alfred Molina as Angel James Coburn as Commodore Duvall Geoffrey Lewis as Matthew Wicker Paul L. Smith as The Archduke Max Perlich as Johnny Hardin Ving Rhames as Music by Danny Troob & Mark Isham Paul Shaffer Mel Gibson Phobe Snow Sheena Easton Randy Newman Steve Bartek John Williams James Newton Howard Robert Lopez John Berry Helen Darling Kristen Anderson-Lopez (End Title Version) Jolly Holiday Lullaby Softly (uncredited) Music and Lyrics by Paul Shaffer Sung by Don Rickles & Jim Varney Pocahontas Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Romance | War | Thriller - May 26, 1995 Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Michael Oliver as Madge Sinclar as Jeremy Irons as Vincent Price as Rattflice Paul Shaffer as Wiggins Jason Weaver as Music By Danny Troob & Mark Isham John Powell James Newton Howard Phil Collins Dropzone Animation | Drama | Paction | Family | Fantasy | Music | Mystery | War | Thriller - Poct 14, 1994 (Premiere) Chris Farley as Dropzoner Man Michael James Fox as Arthur Reggie III as Charlie Sheen as Richard "Ditch" Brodie Ralph Woolfolk IV as Jimmy Lee Newman as Norman D. Golden II as Devon Bulter Crispin Glover as Harry Waters Jr. as Pauly Shore as Bones Conway Faizon Love as Robin Harris Marques Houston as Kahlil Phillip Glasser as Winthrop "Opie" Dee Bradley Baker as Batty Koda (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Robin Williams) Dee Bradley Baker as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Shaffer) Bill Camen as Interrogator No. 1 / Slash / Holli's Door Jonathan Chase as Troy McGinty Raghuram Rajan as Sergeant Harley Jamie Kennedy as the Evil Ice Cream Man Silas Weir Mitchell as Evil Lloyd Cedric The Entertainer as Chris Pedersen as Bunker Weiss Keanu Reeves as FBI Agent Johnny Utah Theresa Randle as Suli McCullough as Robocam Tone-Loc as Shawn Bradley as Jim Rome as Denis Leary as Ron Glass as Mel Gibson as Ryder Britton as Stephen Root as Laurie Metcalf as John Ales as James Cromwell as Bill Colgate as Michael Wincott as Jamal Mixon as Jerod Mixon as David Hyde Pierce as Dee Bradley Baker as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of David Hyde Pierce) Andy Dick as Niketa Calame as Matt Damon Mel Winkler as Kyla Pratt as Raven-Symoné as Dov Tiefenbach as Lexie Bigham as Ossie Davis as Wanda Sykes as Music By Steve Jablonsky & Mark Isham (featurin of sounds like a Tone-Loc) Huey Lewis Wayne Shorter ... musician Bennie Wallace ... musician Ken Kugler ... Phobe Snow Nick Glennie-Smith James Newton Howard Jeff Danna Tyler Bates Gary Rdystrom Muppet Treasure Island Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Musical | Mystery | Romance - February 16, 1996 Tim Curry as Old Long John Silver (vocal Impression Speaking voice of George Carlin),(speaks with a french west country like a pirate accent) JessE Corti as Jennifer Aniston as Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins' mom (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jayne Eastwood) Jada Pinkett Smith as Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sacha Baron Cohen) Bill Farmer as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tom McGrath) John DiMaggio as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeffrey Katzenberg) Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Miller) Rob Paulsen as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Andy Ricther) Frank Welker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Christopher Knights) Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Conrad Vernon) Elisa Gabrielli as Susan Roman as Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluveridge Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins Billy Connolly as Billy Bones Dustin Hoffman as Unlce Captain James Hook Music By John Powell Lennie Niehaus Space Jam (featuring with the Green Latern) Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Sports - October 25,1996 Adam West as Green Lantern / Ace Rich Little as Jean-Bob (speaks with a french accent) Steve Harvey as James Coburn as Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck the Leghorn Bruce Dinsmore as Tomar-Re/Danger Duck Whoopi Goldberg as Jada Pinkett Smith as Dom DeLuise as Itchy/Fagin Bette Midler as Georgette Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Francais Richard Mulligan as Alberto Einstien the Rabbit Beaver (Space Jam) Hal Holbrook as Harry Shearer as Carole Shelley as Paddi Edwards as Barbara Barrie as Corey Burton as Onus/Winston/Sykes Richard Kind as Tom/Ace Bunny Rob Paulsen as Rev Runner Frank Welker as Jerry Fred Willard as Melvin the Alien Grandpa Catherine O'Hara as Tina The Alien Grandma Don Knotts as Mayor Turkey Lurkey Mark Dinal as Morkubine Porcupine Patrick Stewart as Mr Old Woolie Sheep Amy Serdias as Foxy Loxy (from Space Jam),(she's a bully) Paul Reubens as Estelle Harris as Nichelle Nichols as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Principal Fetchit Rip Torn as Kilowog Dabney Coleman as Susan Roman as Goosey Loosey Afre Woodard as Charlton Heston as Narrator Music By John Debney & James Newton Howard Michael Tarvea J.A.C. Redford Lennie Niehaus Van Dyke Parks Brain Wilson Joshua Gibran Mayweather as Hercules Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Thriller - June 13, 1997 Billy Joel as Dodger Bill Farmer as Goofy Jason Mardsen as Max Goof Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimmeruski James Coburn as Cranky Saytr Bill Murray as Jason Mitchell as Charles Barkley as Queen Latifah Josh Gad as Jason Weaver as Sheryl Lee Ralph as James Cromwell as Laurence Fishburne as Sykes Thom Barry as Samuel Lord Black as Jeff Pidgeon as Dan Gerson as Ed Begley Jr. as Jack Markin Lillo Brancato, Jr. as Stacey Dash as Kadeem Hardison as Gregory Hines as Richard T. Jones as Khalil Kain as Music By Danny Troob & Mark Mancina Randy Newman ... songs: music and lyrics by Paul Shaffer ... songs: music and lyrics by Phobe Snow ... songs: music and lyrics by Sheena Easton ... songs: music and lyrics by Billy Joel ... songs: music and lyrics by Steve Bartek James Newton Howard James Horner Arthur Kempel Mark Isham Dave Metzger Michael Starobin Brian Besterman Michael Roth Germaine Franco Ladd McIntosh Steve Bartek John Williams Robert Lopez Kristen Anderson-Lopez Yvonne S. Moriarty Tom Todoroff Bruce White Jonathan Williams Bruce Fowler Walt Fowler Rick Giovinazzo Andrew Kinney Norman Ludwin Larry Hochman Don Davis John Ashton Thomas Jon Kull Danny Troob (featuring Pinetop Perkins and Bob McGrath) ... musician: jazz organ, jazz double bass, saxophone, rock piano, wah muted trumpet harmon, jazz electric guitar, muted trumpet, trombone, tuba composer additional music from Hades Blues Theme Music Ruth Pointer Gary Rdystrom George of the Jungle Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Musical | Romance - July 18, 1997 Ray Liotta as Captain T.C. Doyle Christopher Walken as King Louie Bill Murrary as Baloo the Tap Dancing Bear Garry Shandling as Male Pigeon/Ikki the porcupine Phil Proctor as Drunk Monkey Leo De Lyon as Flunkey the Langur Nathan Lane as Timon Julie Kavner as Female Pigeon Nick Nolte as Bernie The Gorilla Catherine O'Hara as Penny The Skunk Kathy Najimy as Chil the vulture/Tillie Hippo the Clown John Rhys-Davies as Woolie the Circus Mammoth Clown Allison Janney as David Ogden Stiers as Owl/Koala Marshall Bell as Major Pederson Tony Pope as Alligator James Earl Jones as Mufasa (cameo) Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi Richard Kind as Larry/Robert the Chimp 1 Bruce Willis as RJ the Chimp Wallace Shawn as Cranky Old Chimp James Belshui as Benny Gilbert Gottfried as Iago John Goodman as Bill Randa James Hong as Y B'ham Rowan Atkinson as Zazu (cameo) Mulan Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Music | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | War | Thriller - June 19, 1998 Jack Palance as Mike Myers as Jason Lee Scott as Steven Wright as Bob Hoskins as John Cleese as Howard McGillin as Bill Farmer as Goofy Jason Mardsen as Max Goof Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimmeruski Jonathan Hadary as (singing voice) Ron Glass as (Speaking voice of George DelHoyo),(speaks with a ireland irish accent) Music By Mark Isham & Jerry Goldsmith (sounds like a composer arranged by Lex De Azevedo) Saving Private Ryan Action | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Music | War | Sci-Fi | Thriller - July 24, 1998 Mike Myers as Steve Burns as Tyrese Gibson as Jonathan Goldstein as Lisa Kudrow as Suzanne Plesehette as Sherry Stringfield as Marlee Matlin as Denis Leary as Gil Mars James Cromwell as Don Rickles as Jim Varney as Phoebe Snow as Greg Eagles Tarzan (featuring with Zoboomafoo) Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Romance | War | Thriller - June 18, 1999 Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan Minnie Driver as Adult Jane Rosie O'Donnell as Adult Terk Daniel J. O'Donnell as Adult Tucker (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Denis Leary) Kelli Carpenter-O'Donnell as Twinkle Glenn Close as Kala Brian Blessed as Clayton (speaks with a an british uk accent) Lance Henriksen as Kerchak Wayne Knight as Tantor Nigel Hawthorne as Professor Porter Alex D. Linz as Young Tarzan Erik von Detten as Flynt Jason Marsden as Mungo Aaron Michael Metchik as Tucker Shaun Fleming as Young Mungo Cameron Bowen as Young Flynt Patti Deutsch as Tantor's Mother William Roberts as Terk's Father Rene Russo as Terk's Mother's Mickie McGowan as Terk's Grandmother Gene Hackman as Terk's Grandfather Rodger Bumpass as Elephant #2 and David Jack Angel as Monkey and Sylvester Phil Proctor as Scared Elephant, English Ship Boat Captain and Max Jennifer Darling, Jackie Gonneau and Sherry Lynn as Female Gorilla #1,2,3 Chris Sanders as Baby Baboon Sam Giafaldi as Male Gorilla Aria Curzon as Little Ape Bob Bergen, Corey Burton, Eddie Korbich, Paul Eiding and Jim Cummings as Snipes, Jones, Peter, Larry and Dennis Debi Derryberry as Various Monkeys Joseph Ashton as Ape Boy Frank Welker as Sabor the leopard Gord Robertson as Zoboomafoo (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Charlie Sheen Weiner as John Smith (she's a breaking a 4th wall),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson) Chelsea Belle O'Donnell as Baby Terk Jonah Bobo as Baby Tantor Kristen Stewart as Young Terk Taylor Dempsey as Young Tantor Con Pebrahams as Teenage Tantor (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Denis Leary) Con Pebrahams as Teenage Tarzan (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Scott Weinger) Melissa Joan Hart as Teenage Terk (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Linda Larkin) June Foray as Tantor Grandmother's Jonathan Harris as Tantor Grandfather's Howard McGillin as Rodney the Old Orangutan Tony Daniels as George of the Jungle Kenneth Branagh as (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Cary Elwes as Captain William Boone (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Sam Neill as Sam Neill as Colonel Geoffrey Brydon (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Chris Kratts as (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Martin Kratts as (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) John Cleese as Ape Ian McShane as Rupert Everett as Lyle van de Groot (Clayton Son's),(speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Greg Cruttwell and Abraham Benrubi as Max and Thor Nanci Chambers as Tarzan Mom (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Samantha Eggar),(speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) William Roberts as Tarzan Dad (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jonathan Pryce),(speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Zoella as Young Jane (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Danny Glover as Narrator Andi Peters as Kevin Duala as Hafifu Majinuni Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick as Baby Flynt/Baby Mungo Sterling Jarvis Music By Hans Zimmer & Mark Mancina Shrek Bill Farmer as John Byer as Wayne Allwine as Jeff Bennett as Tress MacNellie as Stephen Furst as Jerry Stiller as Anne Meara as Michael Gough as Corey Burton as Finding Nemo Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Mystery Mel Gibson as Roise Perez as Rain Pryor as Nani (sound like a voice speak"of cheer bear) Vanessa Marshall as Nala Cheech Marin as Whoopi Goldberg as Mel Gibson as Jon Lovitz as (sound like a voice speak"of randall boggs Nicholas Bird as Squirt (Speaking voice of Kathleen Herles) Steve Harvey as Music By Hans Zimmer & Thomas Newman Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi - March 31,2006 Music By John Powell & Lennie Niehaus Debi Derryberry as Jayne Eastwood as Lauren Tom as Harvey Fierstien as Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Dom DeLuise as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Rip Torn as Hal Holbrook as Carole Shelley as Corey Burton as Samantha Eggar as Gary Marshall as Christopher Lloyd as Jim Cummings as Jada Pinkett Smith as Dom DeLuise as Itchy Rue McClanahan as Frou-Frou Roseanne Barr as Maggie Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway Jennifer Tilly as Grace Nichelle Nicholas as Buck Grandmother's Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck M. Emmet Walsh as Charlotte Zucker as Fred Dalton Thompason as Buckaroo (Buck's Dad) Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim Seth MacFarlane as Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse Eddie Carroll as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) George Lindsey as Dennis Quad as Charles Dennis as Rico Charles Haid as Lucky Jack Carole Cook as Pearl Joe Flaherty as Jeb the Goat Steve Buscemi as Wesley Richard Riehle as Sam the Sheriff Lance LeGault as Junior the Buffalo G.W. Bailey as Rusty Patrick Warburton as Patrick Estelle Harris as Audrey the Chicken Sam J. Levine as the Willie Brothers Ann Richards as Annie Charlie Dell as Ollie the "Baa" Edie McClurg as Molly the "Baa" Keaton Savage, Ross Smanteris and Bobby Block as "Baa" Bill Farmer as The Donkey Roger L. Jackson as Tommy the Ox Joe Whyte as The Vulture Peter Siragusa as Clem the Vulture Bruce A. Young as Morse John Sandford as Rooster Nehemiah Persoff as Amy Irving as Sandy Duncan as Mark Harelik as Charlie Alder as Colin Fox as Bo Derek as Gloria Allred as Lily Tomlin as Kathy Bates as Kathy Najimy as Rob Paulsen as Chief/Napoleon Wilbur D'Jamin Bartlett as Vicki Lawrence as Jake.T.Austin as Steve Harvey as Sean McCann as Brian Dennehy as Zach Grenier as Music By Alan Menken & Lennie Niehaus Riders in the Skies Joel McNeely Michael Tarvea John Debney Richard White Howard McGillin Ced-Rock Herles as Eeyore the Bengal Pink Camel (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cole Hawkins),(speaks with a an india accent) as Zoboomafoo Tony Jay as Charles Kimbrough as Mel Gibson as Elephant Susan Roman as Freddy the Len Carlson as Kong Joey Camen as Skullcrawler Donald Sage Mackay Space Jam 2 Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Fantasy| Musical | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Sports - October 07,2016 LeBron James as Michael Jordan Kyla Pratt as Juanita Jordan TJ Miller as Fred Damon Wayans Jr as Scott Adsit as Baymax Josh Gad as Bugs Bunny Denis Leary as Stephen Furst as Brad Garrett as Wayne Knight as Bill Murray as Larry Bird as Wanda Skyes as Della Reese as John Goodman as Layton T. Montgomery/Big Daddy La Bouff/George Wolfsbottom Adam West as Green Lantern / Ace Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Tasmanian Devil and Toro Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Hubie and Bertie Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam and Sylvester the Cat Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew June Foray as Granny Rachel Ramras as Rich Little as Jean-Bob (speaks with a french accent) Steve Harvey as Chris Sanders as Stitch David Ogden Stiers as Jumba Jeff Bennett as Hamsterviel Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck the Leghorn (Last Finale Role) as Tomar-Re/Danger Duck Ron Perlman as Mr. Swackhammer Whoopi Goldberg as Mooseblood Christopher Walken as Jada Pinkett Smith as Ray Romano as Itchy/Fagin April Winchell as Georgette Phil LaMarr as Francais as Alberto Einstien the Rabbit Beaver (Space Jam) Hal Holbrook as Harry Shearer as Carole Shelley as Barbara Barrie as Corey Burton as Onus/Winston Robert Loggia as Sykes Richard Kind as Tom/Ace Bunny Rob Paulsen as Rev Runner Marla Lukofsky as Jerry Fred Willard as Melvin the Alien Grandpa Catherine O'Hara as Tina The Alien Grandma Jeff Bennett as Mayor Turkey Lurkey Mark Dindal as Morkubine Porcupine Patrick Stewart as Mr Old Woolie Sheep Amy Serdias as Foxy Loxy (from Space Jam),(she's a bully) Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sacha Baron Cohen) Bill Farmer as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tom McGrath) John DiMaggio as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeffrey Katzenberg) Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Miller) Rob Paulsen as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Andy Ricther) Frank Welker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Christopher Knights) Paul Reubens as Estelle Harris as Patrick Warburton as Matthew Broderick as Adam Flayman Nichelle Nichols as John DiMaggio as Nick Offerman as Michael Strahan as Teddy Lilly Singh as Wallace Shawn as Principal Fetchit Rip Torn as Kilowog Dabney Coleman as Susan Roman as Goosey Loosey Afre Woodard as Catherine Reitman as Monstar Bupkus as Monstar Pound James Tolkan as Monstar Bang Steve Kehela - Monstar Blanko, Announcer Frank Welker as Chomper the Baby Duck as Narrator Ryan Araki Glenn Barna Music By Michael Giacchino & Josh Groban Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom (featurin with the Land Before Time vs Flinstone) Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi - June 22, 2018 Felix Avitia as Littlefoot Anndi McAfee as Cera Fenessa Marshall as Petrie's Mother Aria Curzon as Ducky Josh Gad as Petrie//Petrie's Sibling #2 Rob Paulsen as Spike/Kosh/Mo/Guido/Thud/Lambeosaurus/Stegosaurus Leader Camryn Manheim as Tria Nathan Lane as Archie Jeff Bennett as Mutt/Iguanodon/Ichy Kris Kristofferson as Doc Douglas Stills as Petrie's Father Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck/Parasaurolophus (replaced the late Kenneth Mars) Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck George Ball as Mr. Threehorn (replaced the late John Ingle) Issac Brown as Chomper Rob Paulsen as Rinkus/ Spike / Mr. Clubtail Jim Cummings as Sierra Charles Kimbrough as Rainbow Face #1 Nika Flutterman as Ali's Mother / Dil / Petrie's Sibling #1 / Ducky and Spike's Mother Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father Michael York as Pterano Meghan Strange as Ruby Tony Amendola as the Narrator (replaced the late John Ingle) Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms Howard McGillin as Dweeb John Goodman as Fred Flintstone Jan Aykrod as Barney Rubble Elizabeth Perkins as Wilma Flintstone Rosie O'Donnell as Betty Rubble John Goodman as Rex Sam Elliott as Butch Joan Plowright as Baylene Felicity Kendal as Elsa Jay Leno as Vorb Chris Pratt as Owen Grady Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing Rafe Spall as Eli Mills Justice Smith as Franklin Webb Daniella Pineda as Dr. Zia Rodriguez James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood Toby Jones as Gunnar Eversol Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu Geraldine Chaplin as Iris Carroll Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood Robert Emms as Jack Peter Jason as Senator Sherwood Diggers Anndi McAfee Skinny Digger Frances McDormand as Momma Music By Michael Giacchino Alan Menken Joel McNeely James Tolkan